1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal baby bottle warmer and more particularly pertains to maintaining a baby bottle at an elevated temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of child care accessories of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, child care accessories of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of keeping food for infants at a preselected temperature through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,435 to Fosco, Jr. discloses a Bottle Warmer or Cooler. U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,122 to Kalyk discloses a Baby Bottle Warming Container and Method of Attaining Thermal Equilibrium. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,549 to Chapman discloses a Combined Bottle Warmer and Measuring Spoon. U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,471 to Leder discloses a Forced Convection Heat Exchanger for Warming Articles. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 308,154 to Tow discloses a Baby Bottle Warmer. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,763 to Peterson discloses a Device for Warming or Cooling Infant Food.
In this respect, the thermal baby bottle warmer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining a baby bottle at an elevated temperature.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved thermal baby bottle warmer which can be used for maintaining a baby bottle at an elevated temperature. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.